vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satella (Re:Zero)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Satella Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 400+ Classification: Witch, Half Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial Manipulation (Pulled Subaru from the real world into the Re:Zero world), Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Forcefield Creation (Can create 2000 invisible force fields in the shape of hands), Intangibility (The unseen hands can go intangible), Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2; Unable to age or die, which is why she was sealed by the Dragon, the Hero, and the Sage as they were unable to destroy her), Absorption, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Dream Manipulation (Can attack people in their dreams), Resurrection (Gave Subaru the ability to respawn back to an earlier point in time upon death), BFR (Can send targets to another dimension), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Being in the presence of a witch causes people to go insane resulting in them killing themselves) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Destroyed half the world with a surface area equivalent to 39.4% of Earth, would have defeated Reid and consumed the entire world if the Sage never formed a covenant with the Dragon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely far higher, with at least FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Reinhard, would have defeated Reid if the Dragon and Sage didn't intervene) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can stalemate Reinhard who is comparable to her) Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight Reinhard in an endless battle) Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Miasma': The Sealing Stone Temple where Satella is sealed is covered in Satella's Miasma, which is so thick that it distorts everything in one’s view. The Miasma invades the minds of anyone it touches, annihilates their flesh, and corrupts their soul. It also distorts the space around Satella effectively making anyone attempting to go near her travel around the same location over and over again. *'Shadow Control': Satella has extensive control over shadows, in the instances in which she has appeared even though still sealed, just showing up has caused the entire area she is in, to be completely enveloped in pure darkness. After covering the area in darkness Satella then begins absorbing everything around her, the more she absorbs the more mass her vortex of shadows gains. Just being in the area enveloped by her darkness slowly drains the life out of everything in it. *'Authority of Sloth': Satella can create invisible force fields in the shape of hands. She is capable of manifesting 2000 hands at once, the hands can also go intangible. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Witches Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Madness Users Category:Isekai Characters